


Moral damage

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Assistant Stiles, M/M, boss!derek, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is the boss, Stiles is his chatty assistant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moral damage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Моральный ущерб](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652997) by [silverymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse). 



> Based on silverymouse's fic (russian language)


End file.
